


Homecoming

by Fabrisse



Series: Cathedral [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, being watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid comes back after a flight and finds Hotch waiting.  Sequel to Ex Cathedra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This was written for daylyn for her winning bid at help_haiti. I have permission to post it.

Six months ago, Spencer Reid hadn't even owned a sofa. He'd never seen the point really. Chairs could come in a wide range of sizes and types which meant a variety of chairs was more likely to fit any group of people he would have over at the same time. Plus there was the fact that with the table he'd found at a barn sale -- years ago, now -- there really wasn't space in his front room for the conventional sofa and chairs grouping.

Getting involved with Hotch meant that having a space to share while they read case files or sipped a glass of something at the end of the day was comforting. The one Reid found was a chesterfield, longer and wider than average. It really only fit along the wall under the windows, but having space for Jack to curl up on the rare occasions he came to Reid's apartment, or to sit with Hotch on the evenings they could spend together made up for the work of rearranging the room.

He'd been gone for a week after an urgent call from Bennington. The team had called twice for his input on a case in Missouri, and Prentiss had called to ask him for an idea for a date with an astrophysicist she'd met.

Reid expected to come home to an empty apartment. And yet, there was Hotch sleeping on his sofa with reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. He closed the front door quietly and debated whether to wake Hotch or not.

The internal argument ended when Hotch blinked a few times and peered toward him.  
"I'm sorry."

Reid blinked back at him. "Why?"

"I thought I'd still be up when you got in."

"The flight was delayed three hours. It's nearly two a.m."

Hotch gave a half smile. "Even so."

Reid walked around the table and sat down next to Hotch.

"How did it go? Is your mother going to be all right?" He stroked Reid's hair as he asked.

"I don't know. Her behavior and the temporary paralysis indicate a stroke, but no one could find evidence of one in her fMRI. She's talking, most of it even makes sense, but her left arm is still non-functional and her left leg is stiff enough to throw off her gait. I spent most of the week talking with her and doing passive PT on her arm." Reid relaxed into the touch. "Keep doing that." He sighed when Hotch's fingertips pressed a little harder into his scalp. "You didn't really answer my question."

"Jessica took Jack down to visit his grandparents in South Carolina."

Reid looked at him.

"Does it sound terrible to say I missed you? The team can fill the gap for most of the rest of us, but we all feel it a little more when you're gone."

"It's the statistics. No one can recite statistics like I can."

"That's it." He dropped his hand and let his thumb stroke Reid's jaw lightly. "I get so little time with you, privately, and not to have you at the office, too... I wanted to see you."

"It's fine. I'm glad you did. I was just surprised."

Hotch swallowed. "When we spoke on Wednesday, I nearly asked you to come back early. I knew you couldn't, but ..."

"I've told you before. You can ask for anything from me. If I can't give it, I'll tell you. I needed to stay as long as I could. Mom... I'm scared I'm going to lose her."

"Which is why I couldn't ask. I know you. You would have thought about it."

Reid nodded. "I would have, but Hotch, the one thing you've never had is anyone you can ask for support. So ask. I couldn't leave early, but I could have called you every night after Jack was asleep. It might have been good for me too."

"You're right. Did you need more time? _You_ could have asked."

"On Monday, I'll talk to my unit chief about my idea to take two days off a month so I can have a four day weekend to see my Mom more often. I probably still wouldn't touch my vacation time with all the comp time we have. Right now, I want to take my lover to bed and do nice things to his body." He felt Hotch withdraw a little. "Or was that part of what you wanted to talk to me about? Do you want to end this?"

Hotch turned his head so fast, Reid wondered about whiplash. "No. I just... had something to ask."

Reid drew the back of his hand down Hotch's cheek and smiled at the soft noise elicited. "Ask."

"Two things. I know we'd be more comfortable in bed, but I'd just like to stay here."

Reid kissed his cheek and leaned back. "That's one. Next?"

His answer was a passionate kiss. He felt himself being guided down onto the cushions, Hotch's right hand cradling his head and his left opening Reid's shirt. "I want to try, to try tasting you. May I?"

"I could be persuaded." He took Hotch's face in his hands and locked their eyes. "Stop if you get uncomfortable."

"I will. I promise."

His breath warmed Reid's ear, then Reid felt his lips mouth down his throat. Reid let himself stop thinking as fingertips caressed his forehead, and Hotch sucked at his clavicle.

Reid pulled him back for a long, deep kiss before closing his eyes and letting the sensations take over. The callus from Hotch's trigger finger dragged across his nipples, and he bent one arm behind his head to give his lover better access to his skin.

Hotch took his time mapping all the little responses his touch evoked. He slid back up to Reid's generous mouth and teased him with kisses until his eyes opened again.

"What?" Reid said.

"Sit up. I need to get your pants down."

That got Hotch a laugh and rapid compliance.

He knelt in front of Reid and nudged his legs apart.

Reid glanced over his shoulder. "Hotch, I know it's late but I don't have curtains. Anyone could see you. I'm hidden, but …"

Hotch knelt up and stopped his mouth with a kiss. "I know. It's what I want." He blew across the tip of Reid's cock and swirled his tongue around the head. He could do this. There was no way he was going to be able to take all of it in his mouth, but he could find other things to do.

He leaned a little against Reid's thigh, spreading him wider. The angle was awkward, but he gently took the fuzzy sac into his mouth and teased the balls with his tongue. The panting groan from Reid was better than applause.

Releasing his prize, Hotch mouthed up and down the thick vein of Reid's cock. He knuckled the pocket between the root and the scrotum in counterpoint to the movements of his lips. Reid nearly levitated off the sofa.

"So good, Hotch. More, please."

Hotch rocked back. "You said I could ask you for anything?"

Reid's eyes snapped to his. "Of course."

"We've been … intimate for nearly four months. Could you call me 'Aaron?'?"

"In a minute, I won't remember my _own_ name." He grinned. "I'd like that, Aaron."

Aaron turned into the hand that was stroking his head and kissed the palm. "Thank you. Spencer."

Spencer nodded. "Shall we go to the bedroom?"

"I want to finish what I started." He looked positively mischievous.

Spencer stretched and leaned back, acquiescing.

Aaron got to his feet and bent over, swiping his lips over Spencer's, working both their excitements back up.

He kissed each knee and worked his way up the long thighs to Spencer's dripping cock. He nibbled along his groin and finally took Spencer into his mouth. One hand caressed the long shaft, guiding it into his eager mouth; the other rubbed his own length. It was awkward and messy and silly and sensual and he could feel Spencer restraining himself, keeping himself from thrusting deep.

Aaron tried to take him deeper, but gagged a little. Instead he concentrated on the crown with his lips and tongue. The sounds he could hear from Spencer amazed him.

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I'm about to come," Spencer said.

"Yes. Please." Aaron closed his lips over the head and made a greedy, needy noise. He felt the head flare and the shaft twitch under his hand. He coughed a little as he tried to swallow the thick, bitter fluid. When he pulled back, he could feel some spunk dripping from the side of his mouth.

Spencer brushed his thumb over Aaron's lips, and then brought it back to his own mouth to suck. His eyes were nearly black with satisfaction. "Would you like me to do the same for you?"

Aaron sat next to him on the couch. "Is that what you want?"

"You're asking? Hmmm." Spencer blushed a little. "My fantasy? I've always wanted to watch you get yourself off. I want you to come on my chest."

"Really?"

Spencer nodded, and Aaron pushed him back until he was lying down. He straddled the younger man and unzipped himself.

"I'm not going to last long," he said as he began a slow stroke.

Without losing eye contact with Spencer, Aaron let his hand speed up, enjoying the gentle friction. His right hand fondled his balls as his left hand found his perfect rhythm. He could feel the pressure rising, the pleasure welling up. He came so hard the first jet hit Spencer's chin, and Spencer's tongue flicked out to try to taste it. The next twitch poured out over Spencer's lean chest.

Spencer sat up and pulled him close. Their lips meshed, and they eased each other down from their orgasms.

"I know we have tomorrow off, but I really need sleep."

Aaron smiled. "I did get a nap earlier. I take it you didn't sleep on the plane?" He stood and adjusted himself before handing Spencer his trousers.

"No. I thought about calling you. Asking if we could meet up tomorrow. It was great to have you waiting for me."

There was a long pause. Finally Aaron said, "I've found a house for Jack and me. It's in the city. I don't know about waiting for you to get home, but maybe we could start coming home together."

Spencer stopped. "Did you just ask me to live with you?"

"Yes. I know there's a lot we'd have to talk about and there's Jack and work, but I want to see you every day and sleep beside you every night, not just the rare ones when Jack's with his grandparents." Aaron turned to his lover. "You said I could ask for anything."

"Then tomorrow, let's talk." Spencer turned out the living room light, and kissed him all the way to bed.


End file.
